


The Secret of Three

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Sex, Starker, Stony - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, explicit - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, p0rn fest 2018, steve rogers - Freeform, storker, the avenger, tony stark - Freeform, vm 18
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: [The Avengers – Tony Stark/ Peter Parker / Steve Rogers – Threesome – prompt: “un intreccio, morsi e sudore”]





	The Secret of Three

\----

C’erano stati giorni in cui Peter se l’era domandato, come dovesse essere sentirsi schiacciato tra i corpi dei due uomini più inarrivabili della terra.

C’erano stati giorni in cui Peter si era pure chiesto quanto poteva costargli una fantasia del genere.

Poi, c’erano stati giorni in cui Peter aveva smesso di domandarselo, e aveva solo sperato potesse accadere.

Stava con Tony da una vita, o così sembrava, eppure lo sapeva. Sapeva di non essere l’unico, sapeva di non poterlo essere mai.

Per quello aveva detto di sì; per quello aveva buttato giù la birra senza nemmeno assaporarne l’amarognolo retrogusto sulla lingua e nella gola.

L’aveva tirata giù perché era certo che un po’ d’alcol nel cervello avrebbe reso quella decisione meno difficile da contemplare, e comunque glielo si leggeva negli occhi, che ne aveva voglia.

Tony lo aveva già capito, ed era quello il motivo per cui quella sera, senza alcuna esitazione, gli aveva detto:

«Rogers è da me, stasera. Non sei costretto a rimanere, se non vuoi».

E Peter voleva. Lo voleva con tutto se stesso. Solo immaginarlo lo mandava fuori di testa, figuriamoci trovarcisi nel mezzo, totalmente.

La porta di ingresso fece un rumore assordante, contro i suoi timpani, e l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu chiudere gli occhi, mentre Steve gli tirava la manica della felpa da una parte. Per liberare il collo e morderlo, con una bramosia che sembrava quasi una liberazione.

Con tanti denti da fare quasi male. Con tanta saliva da far rabbrividire.

Sospese un rantolo tra la gola e il palato, poi lo lasciò uscire quando Tony premette il corpo contro il suo, infilandogli le mani gelide sotto la maglietta e inziando a carezzargli i pettorali come se non lo avesse mai fatto in vita sua.

Gli baciò le labbra con una foga che gli spezzò il respiro, e mentre Steve lo abbracciava da dietro e gli slacciava i pantaloni con una snervante lentezza, mosse il bacino involontariamente contro quello di Tony.

L’uomo rise contro le sue labbra, abbandonando quel bacio e dedicandosi al labo del suo orecchio. Lo sentì allontanarsi anche da lì, impegnando la bocca a baciare quella di Steve, in un suono umidiccio che gli si insinuò nella schiena.

Avvertì i pantaloni scivolare via dal bacino. Finirono a terra e goffamente li tolse calciandoli via. Sospirò in modo indecente quando la mano di Tony si andò ad insinuare nei boxer neri, stretti, impressi, appiccicati alla sua erezione fin troppo evidente.

Steve lo invitò a liberarsi della felpa, poi gli alzò le braccia e gli sfilò la maglietta, gettandola poi a terra, e quel sospiro che gli alitò nell’orecchio sembrò una specie di soddisfazione nell’essere riuscito in quell’intento.

Era nudo, o quasi. I due uomini tra di lui non lo erano ancora.

Si sentì avvampare. Sì sentì sporco, un giocattolo di cui stavano facendo esattamente ciò che volevano senza nemmeno chiedere, e Peter sapere che non c’era bisogno di farlo. Non c’era bisogno di chiedergli nulla.

Voleva solo non essere nudo da solo. Voleva solo poter ammirare quei corpi scultorei e toccarli, avvertire ogni singolo muscolo contrarsi sotto ai suoi polpastrelli, e poi farsi schiacciare tra sudore e saliva, tra denti e lingua, tra inguine a cosce.

«Toglila», mormorò a Tony, ancora di fronte a sé. L’unico dei due con cui aveva una confidenza sessuale tale da poter esprimere ogni suo desiderio. Con Steve era diverso, con Steve non era mai successo.

Gli aveva solo infilato un piede tra le gambe, al pub, ma solo perché era troppo brillo per accorgersi di quel che faceva.

Rogers gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata, poi si era leccato le labbra e se le era morse. Era un’approvazione, dopotutto. Se ora si trovavano lì, al centro di quel salotto… lo volevano tutti e tre.

Tony obbedì. Si sbarazzò della maglietta e tornò a divorargli le labbra, mentre la sua mano ancora insinuata nei suoi boxer iniziò a muoversi intorno alla sua erezione, con una lentezza tanto piacevole quanto frustrante.

Steve alzò una mano contro la sua nuca; gli affondò le dita nei capelli e, invitato dalla mano libera di Tony, Peter lo sentì togliersi la maglietta. Avvertì il petto scolpito contro la sua schiena; era tutto dannatamente caldo e sensuale. Tutto dannatamente fuori dall’ordinario. Tutto troppo lontano dalla realtà ripetitiva di cui Peter era quasi stufo.

Tony abbandonò ancora la sua bocca, e fu Steve ad appropriarsene.

Non aveva mai baciato nessun altro, prima di quel momento. Era la prima volta che qualcun altro che non fosse Tony, si fiondasse sulle sue labbra con quella famelica voglia di mangiargliele.

Erano così gonfie di libido che quasi gli sembrava stessero per scoppiare di sangue. Così umide che mai avrebbe creduto di poter immagazzinare tanta saliva.

«Togli questi cosi, Peter», lo invitò Tony, senza alcuna gentilezza, riferendosi ai boxer. Il suo ultimo indumento, l’ultima copertura che lo faceva sentire meno sporco e meno esposto. Obbedì e basta, ritrovandosi completamente privo di vestiti, contro i corpi di due uomini più grandi, infinitamente desiderosi di farlo suo.

Si sentì a metà tra un dio e un oggetto, tra un innocente e un adolescente arrapato e basta.

Gli piaceva prendere ordini da Tony tanto quanto gli piaceva quella sensazione di imbarazzo che provava nei confronti di Steve, la quale sembrava totalmente a suo agio. La quale sembrava semplicemente compiaciuto nell’aver finalmente ottenuto quello che voleva.

Chissà se lo aveva bramato tanto quanto Peter aveva bramato lui, per anni…

«Ti faccio male?», gli chiese Steve e Peter avrebbe voluto dirgli che anche fosse stato, non aveva importanza. C’erano dolori che certe volte, in situazioni come quella, venivano dimenticati. Totalmente.

Rispose con un lieve diniego della testa, che venne interrotto ancora da un umido bacio troppo carico di lingua, così tanto che colò la saliva dalla bocca al mento.

Una lunga goccia gli scivolò giù per il petto, e Tony in quell’istante smise di masturbarlo con quella pacata decisione. Si fermò e, per quanto Peter avrebbe voluto protestare, non lo fece.

Rimase solo incastrato tra la bocca di Steve, e quando la abbandonò Tony lo invitò a sedersi su di lui, sul divano, non prima di essersi sbarazzato anche lui dei pantaloni e dell’intimo.

Quando si fu accomodato, gli incastrò la testa nell’incavo del collo. Peter ebbe solo la minima consapevolezza dei denti infilati nella sua carne, perché la sua mente venne offuscata da altro, quando Steve si chinò sulla sua erezione, spalancandogli le gambe e iniziando a leccarla per tutta la lunghezza.

Reclinò la testa all’indietro, e Tony lo morse con più forza. Gli succhiò via la pelle, la marchiò in modo indecente, mentre il suo fallo si caricava di sangue e si induriva sempre di più, sotto le leccate decise e i colpi di labbra di Steve.

Non sapeva più dove guardare, non sapeva più cosa stava provando. Il petto gli tamburellava troppo forte, la voce gli si rompeva in due ad ogni gemito.

Maledisse i suoi dannati sensi di ragno, che amplificavano di troppo il piacere che sentiva, facendolo urlare come una ragazzina.

Vide Tony incitare Steve ad andare più a fondo, prendendogli i capelli biondi tra le dita. Lasciando che l’erezione si insinuasse di più in una gola che pareva fin troppo profonda e abituata a certe cose.

Lui non era così bravo, sebbene Tony gli avesse detto più volte: «Fai dei pompini che nemmeno con dieci anni di esperienza, saprei rifare».

Si lasciò sfuggire un vagito tra le labbra, poi si trattenne dal prendergli la testa tra le mani anche lui, solo per incitarlo a non fermarsi ma anzi a velocizzare la cosa.

La lingua di Steve gli percorse la lunghezza con una lentissima sensualità, poi tornò a fasciarla con la bocca, fino in gola. Lo succhiò così forte da farlo tremare, e Peter sentì che avrebbe perso il controllo fin troppo a breve.

Tony lasciò la testa di Rogers. Alzò la stessa mano per lasciar leccare a Peter due dita.

«Da bravo…», gli mormorò in un orecchio, sibilando come un serpente fascinoso pronto a lasciarlo peccare molto più di quanto già stava facendo.

Obbedì senza replicare, per poi sentire le stesse dita insinuarsi nella sua apertura per prepararlo.

Era l’unico a provare un piacere totale, in quel momento. Pervaso da premure troppo erotiche per potersi fermare solo ad immaginarle.

Inarcò la schiena contro il petto di Tony, e urlò di piacere.

«Troppo… è troppo…», riuscì a dire, prima di urlare di nuovo.

Steve si fermò, scemando lentamente il movimento della bocca contro la sua erezione. Peter ne fu quasi sollevato, sebbene un senso di frustrazione lo pervase nelle viscere.

Avrebbe voluto provare quell’orgasmo tanto quanto non avrebbe voluto.

Non era finita, lo sapeva. Era appena iniziata, quella deliziosa agonia che lo avrebbe accompagnato verso un happy ending probabilmente irripetibile.

Tony gli serrò la mascella tra le dita, con una decisione che gli fece male al cuore. Palesò una risata concitata nel suo orecchio e Peter rabbrividì ancora una volta.

Se avesse potuto descrivere quell'attesa di essere penetrato e schiacciato tra i due corpi dei due uomini, avrebbe di sicuro espresso la cosa con un  _sto esplodendo._  Letteralmente.

La sua erezione era calda, umida, dura e venosa. Rossa e sensibile. Così tanto che solo guardarla lo fece arrossire. Distolse lo sguardo.

Tony lo invitò a voltarsi. Steve lo fece inginocchiare sul pavimento. Lo sentì inumidirsi le dita con sonore leccare e succhiate, rumorose. Indecenti.

Poi gli infilò le dita così a fondo che Peter imprecò. Imprecò contro l'erezione di Tony, a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia.

Sentì una lacrima di puro piacere scendergli dagli occhi, e alzò la testa verso l'uomo.

Tony gli sorrise, gli passò una mano tra i capelli e lui si sentì quasi rassicurato.

Alzò una mano tremante per serrarla intorno all'erezione di Tony. La mosse su e giù per qualche secondo, prima di prendere in bocca il suo fallo per tutta la sua lunghezza e sentirlo stringergli una mano intorno alla spalla.

Tony non era uno che palesava troppo il piacere, per lo più si esibiva in vagiti sospirati e mugugni tra i denti, trattenuti di proposito. Quel fatto aveva sempre reso Peter estremamente attratto dal sesso con quell’uomo.

Indurì la punta della lingua e la infilò nel foro del glande di Tony. Lo stuzzicò lentamente, cercando di non farsi prendere troppo dalle sensaizoni che pure le dita di Steve, infilate fino alla prostata, umide e calde, gli stavano facendo sentire.

Poi gli si bloccò il respiro in gola, quando Rogers tolse le dita con una improvvisa decisione e le rimpiazzò con la punta del proprio fallo, che lentamente iniziò ad entrare nel suo retto morbido, ma non abbastanza da poterlo accogliere immediatamente.

«Sei così stretto,Parker…», disse l’uomo, a denti stretti.

Tony si esibì in una risata fragorosa, e Peter alzò gli occhi per vederlo reclinare la testa all’indietro.

«Non sai quanto…», ridacchiò l’uomo, sorridendo sornione e Peter strizzò gli occhi, cercando di non pensare al dolore, piuttosto al dopo… c’era solo bisogno di rilassarsi, di calmarsi, di rendere lui stesso la cosa fattibile. Di rendersi morbido, di non contrarre i muscoli.

Tony ci riusciva sempre così bene, a metterlo a suo agio… ma con Steve non era mai successo. Nessun altro a parte Tony e qualche sextoy si erano avventurati così in là, dentro di lui.

«Rilassati», disse Tony, alzando le sopracciglia e incrociando il suo sguardo e Peter avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era facile, quando si avevano due uomini da sempre bramati, così vicini.

Non si era mai sentito nemmeno all’altezza di Stark, figurarsi di Rogers.

Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e si concentrò sull’erezione di Tony. Continuò a muovere la mano in modo irregolare, troppo coinvolto dal dolore e dalle spinte, ma non si fermò. Tornò a leccare, a mordere di tanto in tanto, a succhiare così forte da poter percepire le vene gonfiarsi sotto al palato.

Poi Steve fu dentro, e il dolore sparì, lasciando spazio ad un’esplosione di piacere forte e confusa. Diversa. Nuova.

Non migliore di quella che Tony riusciva a fargli sentire, ma diversa.

Il sesso doveva per forza essere diverso, a seconda delle persone con cui lo si faceva, e questa ne era la prova.

Sentì una prima spinta offuscargli il cervello, poi una seconda, accompagnata dalle mani grandi e forti di Rogers serrate intorno ai suoi esili fianchi. Il pene di Tony sempre più in gola, sempre più gonfio, sempre più grande.

Si dedicò a quella fellatio con tutto l’impegno possibile, sebbene fosse tremendamente difficile gestire gli spasmi muscolari sotto l’inguine e la voglia di toccarsi fino a venire copioso sul pavimento.

Stava combattendo con tante di quelle sensazioni nel cuore, che si bloccò improvvisamente, stringendo i denti e gli occhi; serrando i pugni contro le cosce di Tony. Piegando la testa all’ingiù, ansimando e sudando. Bagnato come il pulcino indifeso che era fuori da quella stanza.

Era troppo. Tutto troppo forte, troppo amplificato e si vergognò come un verme al sol pensiero di non meritare quelle sensuali premure da quei due uomini. Non era abbastanza controllato da poterne godere il piacere senza uscire di testa.

Steve si fermò; uscì dal suo corpo con lentezza. Sentì umida la propria apertura, ancora morbida, ancora pronta ad accogliere quell’erezione rigonfia che Rogers gli aveva offerto.

Il silenzio piombò.

«È troppo, Peter?», domandò Tony, alzandogli il mento con un dito.

Lui annuì, leggermente, abbassando poi di nuovo lo sguardo.

«Vieni qui», lo invitò ancora l’uomo, con una strana dolcezza, alzandosi in piedi e premendo di nuovo il suo corpo tra quello di Steve, che lo accolse abbracciandogli la vita da dietro.

Tony gli prese il viso tra le mani, e lo baciò con una passione carica di desiderio, ma anche di rispetto per quello che per lui non era più un gioco, ma qualcosa di troppo grande.

Steve si unì a quel bacio, umido e caldo.

Fu strano, ma terribilmente erotico, percepire sotto al palato il sapore di due bocche diverse, di saliva mischiata a tre varietà di birre e di tabacco.

Strinse le braccia intorno alle loro spalle, cercando di avvicinarli più che poteva al proprio corpo, intriso di libido, di saliva, di sudore. Voglioso di ricominciare ancora e ancora pur sapendo di non poter reggere tutto quel piacere in una volta sola.

Tony poi se li portò entrambi verso il divano. Li trascinò con sé senza mai interrompere quel bacio a tre che Peter aveva sognato per troppo, e che era più intenso di quel che avrebbe potuto immaginare.

Stark si sedette ancora, ma stavolta fu lui a penetrarlo, facendolo sedere su di lui, impalandolo con decisione, con fermezza. Prendendolo per i fianchi e mugugnando di piacere quando fu dentro di lui, fasciato dai suoi muscoli del retto venosi e ruvidi.

Peter si lasciò sfuggire un vagiro tra le labbra. Gli colò la saliva dal lato della bocca, e Steve in piedi di fronte a lui, lo invitò a prendere in bocca la sua erezione.

Obbedì, malgrado la testa offuscata non gli permettesse di metterci del controllo, in quelle azioni. Non ci sarebbe mai riuscito, perché tutto continuava ad essere troppo amplificato da quei maledettissimi sensi.

«Muoviti, Peter… per favore», lo incitò Tony, mordendogli poi l’incavo del collo, lasciandogli scorrere lungo la schiena e le braccia brividi di puro ed intenso piacere.

Obbedì di nuovo, iniziò ad alzare il bacino e ad abbassarlo per lasciare che il fallo dell’altro entrasse ed uscisse dal suo corpo, donandogli e dandosi piacere, mentre la lingua vorticava insaziabile intorno al pene gonfio e rosso di Steve, mugolante, sospirante, con gli occhi stretti e le mani serrate intorno ai capelli di Peter, ormai arruffati e umidicci.

«Toccati, Parker», lo incitò Rogers, in un sussurro buttato via tra i denti. Carezzandogli una guancia per un istante, forse nel solo intento di non farlo sembrare un ordine e basta, ma più una premura.

Tony parve apprezzare particolarmente quel suggerimento, e lo incitò a farlo prendendogli il polso con una mano e indirizzandola dove avrebbe dovuto stare.

Peter serrò la mano intorno al proprio pene, esitando qualche istante prima di iniziare a muoverla, accompagnato ancora dalle dita di Tony strette intorno al braccio.

Poi si decise, e fu solo l’ennesima scarica elettrica nel cervello e nel cuore. Represse tanti di quei gemiti intorno all’erezione di Steve, continuando senza sosta a succhiargli la pelle, a morderla, a fasciarla con le labbra umide e bagnandola con la propria saliva.

Tony assecondò con lui il movimento della mano atto a masturbarsi e a darsi ancora più piacere, e quando Rogers gli allontanò il viso con una mano sulla fronte, non riuscì ad evitare uno schizzo di umore che gli bagnò una guancia.

Era caldo. Caldo come la sua pelle, se non di più. Bollente come la sua stessa mano intenta a darsi piacere. Bruciava come il morso che Tony gli serrò intorno alla spalla, reprimendo un gemito.

Velocizzò il movimento della mano e del bacino, col solo ed egoistico intento di venire anche lui e scoprire quanto poteva essere forte un orgasmo influenzato da una situazione come quella, dove era stato coccolato e deliziato come un principe, come un nobile, come un lussurioso e inarrivabile ragazzino di un bordello.

Peter sapeva di non essere niente del genere, eppure si concesse quella fantasia da spocchioso solo perché faceva parte del gioco, e quando infine l’orgasmo gli esplose tra le dita, Rogers gli baciò la bocca lasciando che quel gemito di piacere che avrebbe voluto palesare, morisse nella bocca dell’altro; nella sua gola; nella sua carotide.

Sentì la mano sua e di Tony imbrattarsi del proprio umore; sentì la propria erezione pulsante e bollente. Quasi incapace di fermare quel piacere, fin troppo intenso.

Tony gemette, tra i suoi capelli, quando fermò anche il movimento del bacino e lo spinse di più contro la sua erezione, venendogli dentro.

Non era una cosa che Tony faceva spesso; era fastidiosa, a volte persino dolorosa, ma stavolta era diverso. Stavolta Peter sapeva che il controllo non era possibile, non era nemmeno contemplabile.

Gli avrebbe concesso quel fatto in qualunque caso. Erano tutti e tre sotto l’effetto di un coinvolgimento nuovo, forse mai provato.

Tutto era concesso.

Scese il silenzio, rotto solo da sospiri e respiri rumorosi. Sguardi abbandonati a se stessi, solo per ritrovare il contegno e la calma perduti.

Tony ancora dentro di lui, Steve ancora le mani strette intorno alle sue guance, la fronte contro la sua…

Si alzarono in piedi, e gli sguardi tornarono ad incatenare ancora quel momento in una bolla di unicità e intimità per nulla pronta a dissiparsi. Peter si lasciò inglobare in un abbraccio bollente da entrambi; si lasciò baciare ancora ogni parte del corpo che ne richiedeva attenzione.

Malgrado tutto, c’era ancora attenzione su di lui; malgrado fosse tutto finito c’era ancora desiderio di avercelo addosso.

Si sentì ancora il principe della lussuria, il dono più bramato, il desiderio più nascosto di due uomini maturi e fin troppo consapevoli.

E mentre riceveva di nuovo un bacio umido dai due, incastrato tra le loro labbra e le loro salive, pensò che dopotutto non gli dispiaceva per niente, tutta quella attenzione.  
  
Fine

  
 


End file.
